


Goodbye

by GEGabriels



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Combeferre & Enjolras Platonic Life Partners, Gen, On The Barricade, jehan is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28498053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GEGabriels/pseuds/GEGabriels
Summary: A short conversation Enjolras and Combeferre have on the barricade.
Relationships: Combeferre & Enjolras (Les Misérables)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Goodbye

Enjolras closes his eyes for a second, as a small breeze tousles his hair. He lifts his hand up slightly, as if he could stroke it, a small sigh escaping from his chest. His gun is held firmly in his hands, just in case anyone tries anything. Courfeyrac had climbed on top of a roof, on watch.

"The breeze is a nice relief from the scorching heat, eh?" Enjolras tenses, as Combeferre comes up from behind him. He doesn't really want to talk to anyone, at the moment. But he responds to Combeferre anyway. Only because Combeferre is his dearest friend,

"The temperature will drop as the night goes on," Enjolras sharply says, keeping his eyes trained on the distance. Combeferre says nothing more, and Enjolras sighs again, as he feels a breeze flutter through his open fingers.

"Are you cold?" Combeferre asks, Enjolras, who is wearing his rather warming red jacket, shaking his head,

"No," Combeferre frowns,

"Then why sigh?" Enjolras is losing his patience.

"The breeze feels… Nice," He says. Combeferre nods, and are both silent, for a moment. Combeferre gently touches Enjolras' hand. Enjolras pulls it away, and gives Combeferre a firm look. Combeferre doesn't try to touch him again.

"What do you think it will feel like… To die?" Combeferre asks.

"I don't want to talk about this," Enjolras continues to stare into the distance, narrowing his eyes.

"Will we be like birds, flying away? Or is it like the ocean? Shall darkness consume us?!" Combeferre's voice has a panicked edge, "What will it feel like, to give in? To lose all control? Can you fight death?! What do you think, Enjolras?" Enjolras stares,

"I think, you've been around Jehan too much," Enjolras says, his eyes suddenly widening, as he makes a small choking noise, the most human thing Combeferre has heard from Enjolras for weeks now. Combeferre hesitantly reaches out a hand, resting it on Enjolras' shoulder. If they can climb a tiny bit higher on the barricade, which isn't safe, perhaps they can still see Jehan's body. Blindfolded. He hadn't died seeing the world, the sky one more time. He had only seen darkness. How ironic, for someone as colorful as Jehan, to die in the shadows.

"Do you fear death?" Combeferre asks. Enjolras doesn't reply, instead looking up at Courfeyrac, who is still on the roof, carrying the most serious expression Enjolras has ever seen on his face,

"What do you think?" Enjolras finally replies, looking out at the rest of his friends. He wishes he could send them away. He wishes he could be the only one who has to die here. He wants to keep them safe. But they all must fight. For liberty. For the people, "Don't we all fear death?" Enjolras adds, his voice no more than a whisper. Combeferre nods,

"Yes, I suppose. I never thought-" He trails off, for a second, perhaps swallowing tears, and runs his hand across Enjolras' back, comforted by the presence of another real, breathing human. With blood in his body. With a heart, and a soul, "I-i didn't think it would be this soon. I thought I'd grow old, and die. Perhaps with children, and a wife," Enjolras places his hand in Combeferre's, squeezing it,

"I have never desired a wife, nor children," He replies, "I live only for liberty."

"You're a rather peculiar man, you know?" Combeferre says, Enjolras giving him a hint of a smile,

"Spoken from who?" Combeferre laughs, and grasps Enjolras' hand with his other, their eyes meeting. He leans forward for a second, and so does Enjolras, their foreheads touching. They are aware of the temporary silence, and interesting looks from their comrades, who were behind them. Courfeyrac gives them a smirk from the rooftop, and Enjolras wishes he can touch Courfeyrac as well. His other close friend.

"Look at the sky," Combeferre says. And Enjolras does. The sky is littered with stars, "Maybe we become one of the stars, in death," Combeferre whispers. Enjolras says nothing, instead just staring. The beauty of his surroundings never fails to amaze him. Even as there are people starving on the streets, there are people who give them food. Everywhere you see bad, you can always find good as well. This is what Grantaire, Enjolras muses, often forgets. Grantaire is not at the barricades. A part of Enjolras is relieved, at that.

"Mother Nature is giving us one last show," Combeferre says.

"Why all of this sentimentality?" Enjolras asks Combeferre, who blushes, Enjolras' hand still in his.

"I just... I don't want to leave without saying goodbye to you," Combeferre's brown eyes meet Enjolras' blue, "We both know… What will probably happen. Let us face it together. Let us die together." There is affection, shining in both of their eyes, but while both men are compelling speakers, they lack the ability to speak of their emotions in an adequate manner.

"Goodbye, my dearest friend," Is all Enjolras says. And then, there are gunshots, and they must lift up their own guns, and scramble into a more suitable position. He and Combeferre lock eyes once, before focusing back. Enjolras' heart is heavy, but the anxiety that had been dancing through his chest has subsided. It feels filled… Now that he's said goodbye to his dearest friend.

His dearest friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I haven't been active the past few days, my girlfriend's had some problems, so I've been focusing on her. I've been working on a few requests, which should be out soon.
> 
> Let's be honest, this was really just an excuse for me to muse about death for like 800 words. Sorry if it sucks, I'm tired, lol.
> 
> Stay safe everyone, :D! And feel free to let me know what you think.


End file.
